


The Human and the Witch

by Shinju



Category: Lumity - Fandom, The Owl House, cartoon - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Principally Lumity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinju/pseuds/Shinju
Summary: It was dark. As she opened her eyes this morning, Luz felt hot and paralyzed. It was like something was stopping her from moving. She tried to reach for her curtains but she felt like there was something on her... When Luz finally saw the light coming in, she was startled by the sudden lick on her cheek...
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Mattholomule/Gus, Willow/Boscha
Comments: 33
Kudos: 295





	1. You came home !

It was dark. As she opened her eyes this morning, Luz felt hot and paralyzed. It was like something was stopping her from moving. She tried to reach for her curtains but she felt like there was something on her... When Luz finally saw the light coming in, she was startled by the sudden lick on her cheek...

“EWw KINNNG, Get OFF of ME !” Luz shouted to this lazy doggy who was at the moment laying on her with his black and strange white skull-shape fur on his face. King wasn’t actually her dog, his real owner is her aunt Eda.

“Wait if you’re here then... EDA TOO!” Luz jumped of her bed in excitement and ran downstairs. She loved her aunt really much. She always was like a second mom to her and her presence could live up an all room ! However, Eda wasn’t her mom’s sister but a close friend. So close that Luz got use to call her aunt since she was a baby.

“KIDDO !” said Eda as Luz jumped in her arms causing her to fall.

“You’ve grown up so much since I last saw you ! How old are you ?16 ??” asked Eda with her usual smirk. ”Nope I’m 14” answered Luz proudly with her big usual goofy smile.

Eda laughed slightly and stood up from Luz embrace. Since Eda is a teacher in a foreign school, she’s rarely home. One time, Luz asked her if she could go to this school instead of her boring town school, and Eda laughed her guts out saying that this school is inaccessible to normal people, that it was a “choosen one school”. Luz would always laugh about Eda’s spooky voice but for some reasons she couldn’t stop herself from thinking about that last part. Choosen one... she thought to herself for the fifth time this month.

“Luz, are you okay mija _(=my daughter)_?” Luz got easily startled by her mother voice and quickly answered “Yehh, I’m fine, I only got distracted...”

“So how was school today kiddo ? Got any friends since last time I came to visite ?” asked a concern Eda. It’s true that making friends wasn’t that easy for Luz. When she would make friends, they would always stop hanging out with her ‘cause she was “too weird”. Luz knew that was true though... She was a weirdo: she loved creepy things, clips with musics and of course fantasy stories about dragons and witches. How she wished she was a witch like her favorite character Azura from her favorite saga. She was so brave, talented and powerful !

“I want to be a witch !” OOPS. Luz just shouted this out of nowhere ?! She quickly shut herself with her both hands and sneakily watched for a reaction from her aunt. Eda’s eyes were wide and she immediately stoped drinking her tea.

“W-what did you say Luz ??” Eda asked trying to convince herself that Luz never said “witch” and didn’t know about magic.

“NO-nothing!” Luz screamed faster than a plane in the sky. Eda thought to herself “Mmh that is pretty suspicious... Maybe she knows...”

“Hey kiddo, how do you say we go to town this afternoon ?” Luz eyes grew bigger by the thought of hanging out with her second favorite person in the world (of course Camilia goes first).

“You want to ? Awesome ! Let me clean and dress up !” She stuffed a whole pancake in her mouth and ran upstairs. She took a shower, brushed her teeth and finally dressed. She wore a black hoodless sweatshirt with her usual short, without forgetting to wear leggings underneath. She again, ran downstairs and put on her sneakers.

“Okay I’m ready !” said Luz with a grin.

Eda was still drinking her tea and nervously laughed “You get faster every years don’t you. Alright let’s get going. Camilia can you keep King for me please”

“What ?!”

“Thank you, see you later !”

“Wait-“ said Camilia but Eda had already closed the door.

“Huhhh, why do I always have to take care of the dog” she sighed.


	2. What do you mean ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Eda are going for a walk but what is Eda trying to say to Luz ?

“So where are we going ?” asked Luz after walking a while into London streets. For the past 20 minutes, they past a couple of houses, bought some pastries and even got into the Hyde park near the train station. Luz, her mom and aunt, always had lived in England. They loved this country natural classiness and charm. However, the food here wasn’t always very pleasant but they guess they never thought of going anywhere else.

“Just taking a walk, nothing less, nothing more” answered Eda with a calm voice. Way calmer than 40 minutes ago. That’s true that when Luz shouted “I want to be a witch !”, she could see in Eda eyes something, something she had never seen before in her idol. “Was it fear ?” she thought to herself “No. no, that can’t be it, and even if it was, why ?”. Luz was thinking about this while walking besides her aunt. 

“Do you like Halloween kiddo ?” suddenly asked Eda without a hint of stress. Her control on herself was remarkable indeed. 

“Halloween ? Yeah, of course, who doesn’t ? Disguising into ghost or vampire, hanging out late with friends, watching horror movies and best of all, eating tones of candies !” spoke joyfully Luz with her usual goofy grin. “Why are you asking ?”

“Just wanted to know...” again, a big silence covered the streets. It wasn’t uncomfortable though, just a little strange for this two. In fact, Luz and Eda were so close, they talked about everything and never regretted having each other’s company. 

“What’s your favorite Halloween monster ? Zombie, Frankenstein, witch...?” Eda’s last word was almost voiceless. 

“Hmmm” thought Luz for a second “I love witches” she innocently answered without a doubt in her voice.

“Do you dream of being one ?” carefully said Eda, trying to be impassive.

“Of course ! Casting spells, Flying on a broom, making potions-“

“Okay okay, i got it” interrupted Eda and then started to giggle slightly at the sweet oblivious child reaction. “What if I told you there was a place to be one ?” exclaimed her aunt all of a sudden. Eda didn’t know what she was doing, why was she spilling everything right now ? We’ll never know.

“You mean like a witch training ? Pfft that doesn’t exist. Witches aren’t real... right ?” Luz wasn’t sure anymore, she was told all her life that magic and fantasy world weren’t real. Nonetheless, her aunt smirk clearly said otherwise.

“How do you say we meet tomorrow at 7 am at the station, between the 9 and 10 train track ?” asked Eda hoping that the answer would be ‘yes’.

“Mm-Sure ! Why not ?” Luz didn’t know how to feel about that. Why did her aunt wanted them to be at the station, between some random train track ? That was pretty odd but Luz didn’t want to sound rude by asking ‘Why though ?’ So she just continued her walk without getting into details. She was her aunt after all, “What’s so scare about it ? We’re just going to have a great moment at the station together ! How weird can it be ?” lastly thought Luz before going back home with her aunt by her side. 

When they came home, Eda was already going upstairs to go take a nap and Camilia was washing the dishes.

« Hey mamá, how was your day ? » asked kindly Luz. 

« Pretty... awful » she sighed « King hadn’t change, even a little, he’s still this excited mean dog ». Luz felt upset for her mother. She knew how much she couldn’t bare animals. Not that she doesn’t like them, but more like they didn’t respected her. They would always poo in the living room or scratch her couches.

« I’m so sorry for you mamá... I’ll go sleep, Eda is taking me to the station tomorrow » said Luz with a smile on her face.

« The station ? Okay ? Sleep well cariño ( _honey_ )» told her mom with a kiss on her forehead.

« Goodnight mamá » said Luz before going upstairs. She went straight to her closet. Changed into comfy pyjamas and laid down on her bed. Tomorrow will be a great day, she knew, she just didn’t know why yet. She thought before slowly falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I really want this fanfic to not skip details so that’s why the intrigue is taking long ! ;)   
> You’ll have to wait ^^  
> Oh and don’t worry ‘cause the 5 first chapters are already written ! uwu
> 
> Also, I’ll try to post everyday !)


	3. Where are you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz woke up, prepared and even ate. She’s ready to go to the station, but there’s a problem, where is Eda ?

As the morning arrived, Luz woke up and yawned. She remembered last night very well and so immediately started her day by dressing up. She took her favorite purple and white croc top short-sleeves hoodie and of course her jean short and leggings. This two came in pair for the young teenager. 

She went downstairs and was greeted by her sweet mother.

« Holà mija ! » ( Hello my daughter ) exclaimed her mother.

« Buenos días mamá ! » ( Hello mom ) said Luz smiling wide. 

« i’m working today so if you’re hungry, there’s pancakes left and fresh orange juice in the fridge » she took her keys and opened the door « Alright, I have to go, stay safe and be careful at the station » spoke Camilia, tenderly kissing her daughter before leaving the house. Camilia was a nurse in one of the bests hospitals of all the town. She worked really hard since she had to take care by herself of her baby girl. Although, she wasn’t really alone, Eda, her ex-husband old friend, helped her a lot. She would bring Luz to school when she was busy at work or cook them dinner when she was too tired at the end of the day. She was a real friend and she knew she could trust her for anything. Even if she didn’t know where she’ll bring her daughter.

Luz watched her mom leave through the window and then started to get hungry. She made her way into the kitchen and took the pancakes from the fridge to the microwave and poured a huge glass of orange juice. She ate at her pace then washed the dishes. It was almost 6:30 am so she decided to wake up her aunt. She made her way upstairs and knocked at the door.

« Eda ? It’s almost 7, you should dress up and eat something » silence filled the corridors. 

« Is Eda even in her room ? » She though for a second « I mean why would she propose me to go at the station at 7 am if she wasn’t gonna wake up ? I should entered... ». Luz knocked a second time before shouting « I’m coming in aunty ». As Luz opened the door she found a empty room. Eda was nowhere to be seen and her bed freshly made.

« Eda ? » Luz asked for the second time. But no answer. « Where is Eda ? ».

She walked into the room, sat on her aunty bed and started to think. « Maybe she’s at the station ? » this trail of thoughts felt wrong « No, she would have waited me... probably... » silence again came in the room. « Oh , of course ! I should call her ! Soy una idiota ( I’m an idiot ) sometimes ». Luz took her phone out of her pocket and began typing on her aunt number. She waited, and waited, and waited, but no response so she decided to call her mom.

« Mijá, qué es ? » ( My daughter, what is it ? ) spoke normally her mother.

« Do you know where is aunt ? » asked the young Latina with small panic in her voice. 

« No, why ? Isn’t she home ? ». Now Camilia was the one freaking out.

« No... » Luz eyes wandered in the room like they were searching for something, for maybe an hint of where Eda could be. « Found one ! » still on the phone with her mom. « Okay i know where she is, sorry for bothering mamá, I’ll see you at home tonight ! » Luz firmly spoke as Camilia released a sight of relief. 

« Alright, bye mijá, te quiero » ( my daughter, I love you ) sweetly said Camilia. 

« Lo mismo mamá ! Bye » (Same mom) she then hung up. What Luz had found was a letter from Eda, it said: « Luz, I needed to go somewhere this morning so I won’t be home when you’ll wake up . Go to the station by yourself, I’ll meet you there. Oh and don’t be late ! » Luz felt contented, « So Eda had business, nothing disturbing ! » she spoke out with joy. « OH WaiT ! What time is it ?! » she suddenly looked at her phone and it displayed 6:50 am. « Holly molly ! I’m gonna be late !! » She ran to the door, almost fell on her way to the stairs, jumped and went out without forgetting to close the door behind her. 

« Eda’s going to be mad ! » She though very hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ! ^^  
> Excited for you guys to see the suite ! 
> 
> (Chapter 4 coming tomorrow)


	4. EDA ?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz arrived at the station and is now walking with her aunt.

Eda was watching her pocket watch. It had been more than 5 minutes that she was waiting for Luz. « Huhh... where are you Luz ? » she growled. Eda woke up at 4 am this morning, she had to prepare some things for this year back to school. She bought some supplies for Luz and even got her a pet. She hoped Luz wouldn’t freak out there but she was still pretty confident. She had known Luz since she was 3 so she could say she knew her very well. 

« I mean, she did say she liked witches ! What could possibly go wrong ? » thought Eda, she wasn’t sure about this now. She was scared she might terrified her with magic, or even worse, terrified her from herself, from her aunt...

Still looking at her pocket watch, she could feel the pressure of the oxygen on her. « What if Luz hated there ? What if she didn’t wanted to see me again ?... And Camilia, what if she fired me from the house after finding out I brought Luz to Hogwarts without her permission ?! ». Eda breathed hard. She couldn’t imagine a life without her only family. Her thoughts began to sound loud, too loud. 

« EDAAA !! » Luz screamed from her lungs, sweating like she had run the whole time ! She soon got near her aunt, panting like hell. 

« What took you so long ? » asked Eda frowning, but then laughed when she saw Luz face. « Oh gosH ! HAHAHA ! You should see your face ! » She was laughing so hard that she almost forgot her anger, almost. « No but seriously, where were you ? » frowning again.

« Me ?! You were the one who left the note on your bed instead of somewhere more visible ! » spoke out Luz, confusion filling her.

« Oh yeah, you’re right » now Luz was the one giggling. « Okay we must hurry, the train is leaving in 15 minutes » finally said Eda again watching the time.

« Hold up ! The train ?! » Luz was in awed « We’re leaving ?! WHAT ?! » she didn’t know what was Eda plan but she knew her mother surely didn’t know about this.

« Hurry up and you’ll see by yourself ! » said Eda with her usual smirk.

They passed an incredible amount of people « The English are so interesting yet very stylish ! » Luz thought to herself. She could see a young red hair woman drinking her Moonbucks’ coffee, a real old man smoking while reading the newspapers and she even saw a kid skateboarding with total coolness on the shore of the train tracks. Luz couldn’t stop saying in her head « Please don’t fall, please don’t fall » at the sight of this risky young kid. As they walked, Luz noticed that Eda had a strange suitcase with her. It was clearly oversized and even had a strange thing covered with a sheet. 

« What you got there ? » asked Luz pointing at the suitcase and strange hided thing.

« A surprise ! » Eda was still smirking and Luz was between begging to know like a child or play the ignorant. So she chose both. 

« Alright, I can’t force you to tell, that seems boring anyway » she firmly said while frowning and smiling. Eda stared at her, her mouth was shut in a funny straight line. Nevertheless, she smirked again and narrowed her eyes. 

« Oh okay » She then passed Luz, still smiling. Luz got frustrated and that’s when she lost her image. 

« OH COM’ON ! Tell me ! Pleease » 

Luz had puppy eyes and hoped that that would work ‘cause right now she’s losing her dignity. 

« Luz, you’ll have to wait. For now, here we are ! » Eda was proudly showing the in-between the 9 and 10 track.

« Okay ? But why are we here ? » Luz asked still wondering why they were at the station in-between those random tracks.

« For this ! » said Eda before pushing Luz into the 9 track wall. 

« W- WOW WAIT ! » Luz closed her eyes firmly... Everything went black...


	5. What should I do ?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz is waiting for Eda. She’s bored until a green hair girl shows up..

...

Luz was on the floor. Her body felt numb ‘cause of the hardness of it. « Wait... why am I on the floor instead of against the wall ? » thought Luz. She finally opened her eyes and stood up, she got surprise, even shocked ! Somehow, she was in the same place but darker ??? Instead of number 9, it was 9 ¾ ???

« What’s happening here ? Where am I ? Did I died ?! » Even if the place was similar, Luz sweared she was somewhere else. They were tones of youngsters with suitcases and a GIGANTIC EARLY 20 CENTURY TRAIN ?! 

« Oh wait ?! EDA ?! WHERE’S EDA ??! » internally screamed Luz. NOW she was panicking. She remembered the last event well, Eda had pushed her into this wall !Luz started looking behind her, touching it for some reasons. 

« What ?! But... isn’t it where I came from ??! » She went near the path and shouted « EDA ! » but like always, they were no response. She then decided to do something her mother always forbade her: talking to strangers. 

When Luz got in the way, people was hushing her. They didn’t even realized her presence !

« Hmm, hello ? Excuse me ? Is anyone gonna listen- » said Luz before blowing with nervousness. 

She was frustrated, nobody would take intention to her. What was she gonna do ? Wait for Eda ?... That seemed useless... but she went with it anyway. That was the only thing she could do after all.

Luz was laying on the wall, she got slowly bored but really what could she do ? Get in the train without her mom and aunt knowing ? That was irresponsible...

As she was sitting for the past minutes near the 9 ¾ wall, her mind was wandering. She was observing people’s back and forth. She couldn’t stop imagining the reason they were here, who they were and of course, where they were going. 

She could see a group of young girls laughing and chatting while eating some sort of candy. A younger boy was running around with no real goal, just having fun and she could also see some parents who were saying goodbyes to their sweet children. Looking at this made her think of her mom. « I hope mamá is doing okay at work... » she then caught herself sadly smiling.

As she was again observing around, her eyes suddenly stopped on a green hair girl. She was back facing her and was accompanied by two others persons way taller than her. She was fascinating somehow, her green reminded her of The Good Witch Azura. The girl really wasn’t doing anything astounding but with that hair and posture, she gave that vibe, you know ? Luz face got warm at her action. She was staring at the stranger with no particular reason and even asked herself how she looked like in front ? However, Luz tried to not stare at her like that, if she get caught, that girl will surely runaway.

Luz tried to control herself but her eyes kept coming back to this girl !

« Turn around, show me your face... » Luz blushed harder at her own foolish request « What’s wrong with me ?! I need to calm down ! ». She finished by looking the other way ‘cause she was embarrassed at herself.

« Everyone in the train ! 1 minute left ! » screamed an old beard man who seemed to be the train conductor. 

« What should I do ?? Should I go in ??... Huh ! I don’t know ! » Luz was hoping that Eda would arrive and bring her home, like nothing happened for the past 5 minutes.

But the more she was hoping and the more she realized Eda would never come. « « OH but I can call her ! You Dummy ! » thought Luz before mimicking to hit herself. « Oh NO, OH NO, MY PHONE, I DON’T HAVE IT ! »

« 30 seconds left to go in the train ! » the conductor shouted, Everyone was running in and some doors were closing. 

Luz was scared, she knew that was a bad idea, that Eda and her mom would freak out not knowing where she was, but that was her only way out ! The wall wasn’t a door and the track wasn’t continuing before 9 and after 10 ! She was imprisoned here ! She had to take that train ! Wherever it would take her, it would still be better than moping here !

Luz ran the faster she could and leapt into the last open door who closed immediately after her. 

« I hope that it wasn’t such a bad idea... » lastly spoke out Luz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapters coming Wednesday So Stay tuned !  
> Stay safe !   
> UwU


	6. New faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz is in the train but doesn’t seem to find a sit.

« ... » Luz finally opened her eyes, she was in the train safe and sound ! She stood up and started looking around. It was old looking, the couches where a dull red and the carpet was a crimson one. That train had his charm, that’s for sure. 

Luz didn’t know what to do now. Was she suppose to sit somewhere ? Probably. I mean, no one was standing in the train...

Then, she slowly walked. She knew it was gonna be hard. Most of the sits were already taken while the free one wouldn’t be given to the young teen. « I swear, these guys are pissing me off... » thought Luz while making a grimace. Eventually, she would found a sit, right ? Minutes passed, and the young girlwas tired of searching. People was just being mean for not giving any. 

Luz’s pace got faster, seconds by seconds, so in the end, she would just hustled any person who would come in her way. But then, she hit someone... It wasn’t a teen...

« OOps ! I’m sorry ma’am ! I didn’t mean too ! » apologized Luz while picking up the fallen candies. 

« Oh that’s nothing, sweetie » said the old Lady, « I was the one in the way after all » she smiled before patting the Latina. She had grey hair, googles, and a candy stand full of different sweets ! 

« I feel so bad anyway... How can I make up to you ? » asked the girl holding hands.

« You know, there’s a way you could make up to me. Of course, If you couldn’t, it’s not a problem » said the old Lady.

« I’ll do it ! » told joyfully Luz smiling wide.

« Wonderful ! Here, take those candies and bring them to the waggon P, take them to the dark green hair Slytherin girl with a beauty mark. She’s usually with her twin brother and little sister, you can’t miss her ! I’m being too old to go so far » giggled slightly the woman. 

« You can count on me ma’am ! » nodded Luz before leading to the waggon P. « Waggon P, waggon P, gotta find that waggon P... », whispered Luz through her breath. There was exactly 26 waggons, the first one being A and the last one being Z. 

Finally, Luz arrived, she quietly stepped while looking around for 

this « Slytherin » dark green hair girl, whatever it could meant ? She stared at the teens hair, looking for the darker color, but it was nowhere to be seen ! She was about to go back to this old Lady, to tell her she didn’t find her till she saw a green strand coming out of a cabin. « The Slytherin girl ! »

« Hey ! Sorry to bother, but are you the Slytherin girl who ordered candies by any chance ? » spoke out Luz, smiling with her big usual goofy grin. 

« Oh yes, It’s me. Thank you very much » said the green hair girl, grinning. She had that woman charm ! Her beauty mark was on her left cheek. Luz gave the candies and the girl gave 3 gold coins. « Oh my, I didn’t know new employees could be that cute » let out the  beautiful stranger before winking. Luz felt her cheek getting hot and panicked.

« I-I am not working here, I’m just helping the Lady... » explained the Latina, trying her best to not stuttered, but as you can see, failed.

« I see. Well, I hope to see you again Miss... », the girl was waiting for Luz to fill in the blank. Luz haven’t got it at first, she just stared at the girl, expressionless. But then, got red after finding out the latter attention. 

« HUH L-LUZ ! » she spoke out, a little more faster and louder that she would have liked. The girl laughed and even wiped off a inexistant tear. 

« Alright, Miss Luz, it was nice to meet you ! » said the girl, smiling wide and landing a hand toward the young tan girl.

« Y-You too, Miss huhhhh » said Luz while taking the hand.

« Emira and this is Edric » pointed the stranger before shaking.

« Right ! I-I have to go ! Huh, see you later ? » asked carefully Luz. She didn’t want to sound excited or something.

« I’ll be looking for this » she finally smiled before waving the girl goodbye. Soon, Luz was now out of sight.

« Wow i never saw you laugh like that since that prank on professor Clawthorne ! » said Edric with a handsome smile. « Oh ! Amity, you just missed the cutest person ever, she seemed to have your age you know, IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN hehe »said teasingly the boy shoving his little sister.

« Huh Edric ?! Stop this ! I really don’t care about cute girls right now. All that matters is nailing this new year like the 3 past one » said impassively Amity. Edric just made a « you’re no fun » face before sitting properly again.

« But Edric’s right thought, now I really hope to see this Luz girl again » exclaimed Emira before eating one of her fresh candy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Here we are for another chapter like promises ! ^^
> 
> Chapter 7 is coming tomorrow !


	7. Last stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are finally here, but then again, what is here ?

« Ma’am ! » the woman stopped as she heard the past teen sweet voice.

« Oh, there you are, I thought you lost yourself » giggles the old Lady.

« Almost » thought Luz. « Here, the money for the candies » Luz landed the 3 gold coins to her.

« Oh no no, you deserve it, you were a great help ! » spoke out the grey hair woman, smiling with her eyes.

« Are you sure ? » asked a concern Luz.

« Yes yes, by the way, we’re almost there. You should put on your witch outfit » told the Lady, still smiling innocently.

« My what-» exclaimed Luz.

« Oh if you don’t have one, just take this one, it was left by a student last year » cut out the Lady while giving a black cape, shirt, pant, wool tank top and a tie. Luz took them, eyebrows still frowning. She wondered what the Lady was talking about, but just went with it anyway.

« Thank You ? » that sounded like a question more than a thanks.

« No problem dearie »smiled again the Lady before disappearing into the waggon door with her candy stand.

Luz sat in the corridor, looking at her coins and her “witch outfit”. « That place is weird... And that lady said “student” ?... » Luz couldn’t connect the point, she had no idea what “witch outfit” and “student” could stand for. Nonetheless, the Lady told her to wear it, so might as well do it.

She went to the bathroom, and tried her best to put on the outfit in this narrow room. Luz thought it was alright but she didn’t tied her tie though, she doesn’t know how, she’s 14, can you blame her ?

She went out and found an empty spot so she just sat for the rest of the trip.

After 15 minutes passing out, the train suddenly stopped. « Are we... there ? » But then again, the real question was “what IS there ??” Luz stood up. 

She tried to go to the right but when she started walking, she could slowly see a bunch of teens with the same outfit as hers walking into her way !

« Oh gosh ! » Luz couldn’t escape the crowd, she closed her eyes firmly and soon got out of the train. « I’m alive ?? » she thought before opening her eyes. « Wow, I haven’t noticed it was already night ! » The sky was a Prussian blue and it contrasted perfectly with the lanterns orangish light. 

« Beautiful... » spoke out Luz but no one paid attention. 

Soon, a small beard man arrived and said « Hello students ! Welcome to Hogwarts ! I am the Professor Abomination and I will guide you to the Castle this year ! It’s getting pretty late so we better hurry ! Don’t forget to let all your stuffs in the train so that they can be brought to the Castle later ! The new students will be following me while the others will be following Professor Adegast ! Alright, Let’s go ! ». 

People started dividing, young “students” were following Professor Abomination while the oldest followed Professor Adegast. Luz didn’t know what to do, pretending to be a new first year student very tall or pretending to be a older one who arrived in the school ? She decided to be both.

As she followed Professor Abomination, she stayed quiet and discreet. 

They took a small boat and finally arrived to an ENORMOUS CASTLE. « Woah, THAT’S a castle ! » said out loud Luz.

Some kids were staring weirdly at her, they were literally saying « Duh » with their faces. They entered and waited toward the big staircase, a tall white skin woman, raven long hair, was standing upstairs, she was surely waiting for them. Her eyes were a mint green and her lips had a fatal black lipstick. She reminded her of her aunt in some way, they’re faces were alike but their stares said something totally different. Eda’s stare was joyful, passionate and sweet while this woman stare said ambition, precision and maturity. What if they were related ?

Those final thoughts gave goosebumps to Luz. 

« Welcome to Hogwarts ! » said the mysterious woman. « I am the Professor Lilith Clawthorne, your History of Magic Teacher for you years here. Like every year, i would appreciably like if you could try to not confuse me with my sister, The Professor Eda Clawthorne, who is your Transfiguration Tea- » 

« -WAIT EDA ?? SHE IS A PROFESSOR HERE ???? » cut out loud Luz, she didn’t care about discretion anymore, she needed answers.


	8. The Great Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda is a teacher here ? Luz get a house ?

« -And who allowed you to talk ? » asked a irritated Lilith, she hated being cut off.

« i’m... I’m sorry... » said an embarrassed Luz. She shouldn’t have shown her presence, at least, not like this.

Lilith was just pissed and « Tsk » before continuing her introduction. « As i was saying before you comrade interrupted me, my sister, Eda Clawthorne will be your Transfiguration Teacher. Alright, behind that door is located the Great Hall, your elders have been waiting for you so let’s enter now » 

The Professor opened the door, and students started to come in. Luz could see a giant room, it had 4 very large tables, almost like picnic tables, with tones of students sitting in silence. 

There was also an isolated big table with adults whose she assumed were others Professors. Luz stare wandered around the table, searching for her immature and childish aunt « Ah ! There she is ! » Luz thought, kinda relieved that the Teacher was really her lovely aunt. 

Professor Lilith walked straight to a platform and asked the students to walk faster. On the platform, a chair and a witch hat could be seen. Luz was walking slowly, she tried to stay near the door, and when she though it was the good time, she lowered herself and sat beside the students on one of the 4 large tables. 

A student, saw her but shut her mouth. She was probably scared to say anything to the young girl and surely too much terrified of what could be Luz reaction to her note. The girl was wearing circular glasses, had short curly blueish hair, she also was wearing a yellow and black tie and had on her emblem a cute little badger.

« Alright, when I’ll be calling your name, you’ll step up, sit and I’ll put the Sorting Hat on your head » The Professor Lilith cough then started to call a certain « Eathan Blundell ». A young red hair boy stood up and sat. The Hat was placed on his head and then it started to TALK ??!! Incredible ! This place is so fantastic ! Luz was so amazed by the magic hat that she haven’t taken any attention into his words.

She heard the magic hat say « houses », she assumed they were like grade or some sort of class. So Luz tried to named them herself by the room’s order, that is to say, left to right from the door point of view: the Snake house, the Badger house, the Lion House and the Raven house.

If she had been the class designer, she would have choose a owl so that it could be call “the Owl house", that name sounded nice for the young teen. While Luz was zoning once again, the half of the students in the crowd was now sitting in their house.

As she was contemplating, she could see Eda staring at her, so she stared back. She was shoving her eyes to the side, Eda was trying to tell her something... But she didn’t know what ? Luz was shrugging and Eda just smashed her hand to her face. Then, she pointed to the chair, while mouthing « Go ». Luz was surprised, she was suppose to go there ? She thought for a second then raised her hand. 

Eda eyes went wide « What is she doing ?! She was just suppose to wait so that Lilith wasn’t looking to sneak back to the crowd ! Not raise her hand ! » Eda was freaking out that they might find out she wasn’t a witch !

« Oh you... » The Professor Lilith sighted before saying « What is it again ? ».

« Excuse me ma’am, but I’m Luz Noceda and I’m new here, I was transferred from another school, can I sit on the chair too ? » Luz wished it would work, she didn’t have any idea what was the point of wearing the hat anyway but she needed to go there, and it was clear that the Professor Lilith figured out she wasn’t a first year student. So she had to improvise a way. 

« Huh, alright come here » Lilith was really tired by this girl. Luz stood up, sat and The Professor put the hat.

« Hummmm... fascinating... you want to prove yourself something... to be strong... well that seems like any house would fit you well... is there any preference ? » finally said the Sorting Hat. Luz didn’t listen to any of the things he said to the other students so she didn’t had any idea what were the real houses name « Oh shoot... » She said.

« Oh shoot you say... it seems like you don’t have any idea either... Well then... Let’s go for... Hufflepuff ! » Some specific students were clapping, it was the Badger house ! Well “Hufflepuff“ apparently. Luz went back next to the glasses girl but this time, she wasn’t scared, the girl smiled to her so she smiled back.

From the other side of the room, Eda was smirking proudly and that warmed Luz’s heart.


	9. The Related Souls game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz is learning more about Hogwarts... and a new reform...

« Hi ! My name is Luz » said the tan girl, proudly expanding her hand to the glasses girl.

« H-Hi ! I’m Willow ! » said the girl.

« And I am Augustus ! » said a young dark skin boy.

« Oh ! We have those where I come from, and we call them Gus ! » told Luz smiling wide.

« OH I love it ! Call me Gus for now on ! » said the boy pointing himself. Willow laughed slightly.

« So where do you come from ? » asked the boy before eating a chicken wing.

« HUHH I’m from... USA ! Yes, I’m from USA ! » answered nervously the Latina girl.

« Oh so you were in Ilvermony ! What was your house back there ? » asked again the boy. Luz hoped that something would arrive so she wouldn’t have to lie or to tell the truth.

« Ahem, a little calm please, I have an announcement to make ! » shout an old man with green eyes.

« Oh thank god » thought Luz.

« I, the Principal Bump, and the teachers have decided to add a new reform this year. Trough the years, we noticed that they were too much competition between the houses, so we decided to cancel the House Championship for this one » students started growling, she didn’t know what was that competition but it seemed to be really adored by them. She mostly heard shouted and insults from the Snake house.

« To replace the competition, we added a new game in the theme of peace and love. We called it “The Related Soul game“» even more growling could be heard, some even yelled “It sucks !”. Luz tried not to laugh from the scene. Professor Lilith stood up and made a jar appear by magic !

« This game will only apply to 10 lucky students. That means, they can be pair with someone from the same age like with someone they have a big age gap, just as they can be pair with someone from a different house. I’ll be randomly drawing names and the two persons will be paired together » everyone went silent, grumpy students were still growling but not so noisy like minutes ago. 

« Alright, the first duo will be composed of...» said the Teacher picking a paper from the jar « Edric Blight and... Wow Emira Blight... ». The twins high fived while laughing hard. Luz smiled seeing her first friend being one of the duo, and paired with her brother. 

« The second duo will be composed of... Augustus Babee and... Mattholomule Payne » Gus was drinking when he heard his name. He spilled all his juice on his plate. « Oh no ! Not him ! »

«What’ s wrong ? » asked Luz a little concern.

« That guy is a total jerk, he lies and cheats in class ! » said angrily the boy.

« Oh i feel sorry for you buddy » smiled sadly Luz.

« The third duo will be composed of... Boscha Treeice and... Willow Toochai » Willow stayed quiet but her face was in a horrible grimace. 

« Oh no, is this girl mean too ? » asked Luz, frustrated for her friends.

« Yes indeed ! One of the worst ! One year, she stole my bag and threw it through the window ! » Luz was being angry too, but she tried to calm her friend nevertheless.

« Don’t worry, it will be alright » Luz smiled then tried to listen again. The fourth duo was a Raven house girl and a Lion house girl, they seemed excited to be together, they seemed friends. She smiled again.

« You don’t understand, Slytherin are the worst !» said Willow pretty angry.

«Come one, not all Slytherin are like that, the Blight Twins are really nice ! » said happily Luz

« You mean the Devils Twins ??!! » asked Willow with surprised.

« What ?! Who call them like that ?! » Luz felt anger, she needed to protect her new friends.

« Themselves ! » said Willow with wide eyes. Luz was shocked by the news. « They seemed so nice... Maybe they are just prankers or something ? » she was wondering and so didn’t pay attention again.

« And last duo will be compose of...

Amity Blight and... Luz Noceda ! »

said finally the teacher.

« Wait what- » said Luz while a « Wait whO ?! » could be heard from across the room. 


	10. « Luz Noceda »...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They school had a new reform this year... and it isn’t a good news for the young witch...

« Now, you can watch your left wrist and see your partner name, the color of the name tells the house of your partner. Moreover, it glows when your partner is near you. We added this in case there is a problem or a fight between the two so that they can ignore and/or avoid the other. But again, the goal is to be in peace. Alright, it’s getting late so finish eating and in some minutes, you’ll be brought to your rooms » lastly said Lilith before sitting back.

Sounds came back in the room, and soon everyone was eating their delicious dinner. After that, it was past 10 pm and it was time to go to sleep. 

« First, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw and then Slytherin and Hufflepuff »

So it’s “Gryffindor“ and “Ravenclaw” « Ha ! Almost got the right name for this one ! » thought Luz giggling, they were now living to their rooms. It was only Hufflepuff and Slytherin left.

As it was their turn, she stood up, followed by Willow and Gus and stood near the door. The girl name was green, so she must be a Slytherin ? « Oh wait, Blight ? So it’s the Twins little sister ? Great ! Maybe I can befriend her like the siblings ! » Luz was now smiling wide. Suddenly, The name glowed on Luz’s arm.

————————————————

Amity was reading her “Magic 101” book the whole night... so she had no idea who was “Luz Noceda” ! The only thing she knew is that her partner was a Hufflepuff. While eating, Amity couldn’t stop staring at the stranger yellow name “Luz Noceda”... it sounded spanish. When dinner was over, she used this opportunity to find the latter.

So Amity used her arm like a compass and when it became luminous, she stopped. « So, she’s near... » the green hair girl looked around but was still asking herself who it was. But then her arm went so bright, that the name turned white... a hand was now on her shoulder, she turned around in surprise.

« H-Hi ! Are you Amity Blight by any chance ?» asked a dark skin girl. Amity felt her cheeks warming and shook up and down her head.

« Great ! I’m Luz Noceda, nice to meet you ! » said the girl while shaking excitedly Amity’s hand. « Oh ! I love your hair ! Green fits you well ! » Her eyes were glittering and smiling.

« Thank you... I’m Amity blight, I like your...» suddenly stopped Amity, she couldn’t say eyes... «... hair color too... » said Amity looking down.

« Ah ! Thanks ! » said the young teen, smiling  ~~ cutely ~~ again. « Oh i have to go. See you around partner ! » said the girl before leaving with the others Hufflepuff. Amity was staring at her while she was leaving the Great Hall. It didn’t take one minute for the Slytherin students to go to their common room too.

« So it looks like you’re pair with a weirdo too » said a flustered pink hair girl while laying on the couch. 

« She seems... okay » said Amity impassively. She couldn’t show any weakness and especially to one of her only friend. « I’m going to sleep, see you later Boscha » informed Amity before going to her shared room. Her, Boscha and two other girls were sharing one of the many rooms in their house. Amity took the bed near the window while Boscha took the bed in front of hers. 

When she entered it, no one was to be seen « Good » thought Amity. It’s not that she didn’t like her roommates but she’s a lonely wolf person. She was used to being alone and of course, sleeping alone in her Family Mansion. 

She took off her shoes, took her pajamas and went in the bathroom. She showered and brushed her teeth. After that, she was wearing a long Twenty Two Pilots t-shirt with a pink short and decided to make her bag for the next day. Finally, she laid on her bed and closed her eyes. 

However, sleep never seemed to come... She couldn’t stop thinking about her partner. « That name doesn’t sound normal... I’m just going to name her Luz... » For some inexplicable reason, the word “partner” made Amity feel something, she didn’t know what it was but wanted to feel more somehow...

She randomly touched the name on her arm, she could feel the curves of the letters. Amity brushed the Latina first name and suddenly, she could feel her cheeks beginning to warm up. She immediately pulled out her hand and tried to sleep again. 

Her eyebrows were frowning and her face felt pretty hot. To be honest, Amity never felt like that, she never felt those unnamed feelings... She never paid attention on the other students. For her, it was work and work only. She needed to be the best, no, she had to be the best !

Finally her eyes felt really heavy, so she closed them and slept...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I’ll have a brb, hopefully new chapters next weeks !
> 
> Also... HAVE YOU SEEN EPISODE 11 ??? IT WAS AMAZING !!


	11. Out of rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity wants to study ? Simple right ?

Lights was coming in as the darkness gone. Amity slowly opened her eyes and she met two big eyeballs staring at her with it thin pupils. She flinched, surprised.

The animal than meowed while staring at the young witch.

« Huhh.. i know you’re hungry Hecate, just let me prepare first alright ? » told Amity, rubbing her eyes. The cat made an agreeing sound before going back to the ground.

Amity looked around the room and everyone was still sleeping. She stood up, took her uniform and went in the bathroom to change. She wore a white shirt, a dark gray skirt, long pink socks and her green and grey tie. She then made her usual half ponytail, cleaned herself and brushed her teeth. 

When Amity made her way out of the bathroom, she took some cat food and gave it to her Siamese cat. Boscha was sitting on her bed staring at her phone. Muggles objects weren’t allowed in school but Boscha didn’t care. For her, only Penstagram mattered, she was addicted after all. To be completely honest, it was kind of Amity’s fault, she was the one who bought her one for her birthday.

« Oh Amity ! You gotta see that cat video, it’s freaking adorable ! » said a joyful Boscha. She’s usually grumpy in the morning but lucky us, after checking the news, she become as nice as an old ma’am. 

« Sorry but i have to go to the library » apologized Amity while bringing her bag on her shoulder.

« At 6 am ?! Classes aren’t even starting that soon » said a frustrated Boscha.

« Yeah but I have work to do so see ya later » said Amity while going to the door.

« Okay bye » Amity made her way out and Boscha was still staring at the door « you nerd... » she said under her breath. 

Amity was now in the dungeons hallway. She was zoning out again and so didn’t paid much attention. As she walked, she suddenly stopped in front of the kitchen corridor, the  Hufflepuff corridor...

She was suddenly thinking of her Luz,-HUH she means-her partner...

She caught herself blushing and so decided to take the stairs. But then, her arm started glowing again... 

« S-She’s here ??? » Amity was now mentally panicking. She thought it would be better to ignore it, but how do you ignore you’re shiny arm ??

————————————————

Last night, Luz’s mind was totally blown ! She was paired with the green hair girl she was starring at in the station ! That was unbelievable for the young girl. « And oh gosh, her face... » Luz was blushing hard, this girl didn’t only had Azura’s hair and a firm posture, but also a beautiful face ! She was so charming ! « S-StoP thinking about her ! » Luz was slapping herself, really embarrassed.

When she entered the Common room, she was amazed. It was cozy, calm and had many plants. It was magnificent !

« Hey, do you want to be in the same room as me ? » asked kindly Willow.

« Oh ! Yeah ! Why not ? » Luz was surprised by the sudden ask but really happy she had found a good friend. 

« So... You’re paired with Amity I see... » Was that disappointment in her tone ?

« Yeah, why ? Is there something wrong...? » asked carefully Luz, She knew Willow and Gus didn’t like Slytherin but it felt like she didn’t like Amity for another reason...

« N-No ! Everything’s fine. It’s just... I feel like we should have been paired together » she was sadly smiling « I-I mean... Boscha and Amity aren’t really... Nice... » lastly said Willow.

« Oh... Well, I talked a little to Amity and she seemed kind so I don’t want to say you’re wrong, but I prefer to make my own ideas on her » smiled honestly Luz and that made Willow smile back. 

When they opened the room, stuffs were already all unpacked and Luz could see a tones of her own stuffs ??!! Did Eda took all of this ??!! There was an uniform on the bed with a note that said : « Hope it’ll fit you ! Love, your aunt » Luz smiled wide and took the uniform in her hands, it was so elegant ! There was also a wand and an OWL ?? Luz was now jumping from excitement ! « THANK YOU EDA !! » she spoke out. 

« I see you chose an owl ! I took a frog » Luz was now turning around looking at Willow with stars in her eyes.

« A FROG ?! » asked Luz, smiling like a dork.

« Y-Yeah, you want to touch it ? » said Willow while extending her arms with the frogs in-between her hands. Luz shook her head so fast that she looked like a crazy person. She rubbed the frogs wet head and was smiling again.

« That’s so cool ! » Now Willow was the one smiling like a dork.

The night was quick for the young teen, she slept in less then 2 minutes and woke up with messy hair. She prepared, washed and was now heading out. She was so excited that she woke up super early. Luz wanted to see the whole castle ! 

She was now walking in the stairs direction and then her arm shined a bright mint color. « A-Amity is here ? She’s awake ?! » Luz was still climbing the stairs and wasn’t looking in front of her. Suddenly she hit someone...


	12. Show me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little visit won’t do much harm, right ?

« Oh ! s-sorry ! I didn’t mean to hit you... » Luz finally realized who she accidentally pushed... It’s was Amity ! 

————————————————

« Watch where you’re go-! Oh... it’s you... » let out the green hair girl. She tried her best to ignore the Latina presence but it looks like she couldn’t do it anymore...

« H-Hey ! Amity... What a coincidence ! » stuttered the girl. She didn’t know why but, for Amity, the latter sounded like a liar... Like she knew that Amity was going to be awake this early...

« If you say so... I gotta go » spoke out the green hair girl. But before she could walk away, the latter hold her wrist, but then she let go... « W-What was that..? » said Amity, she didn’t mean to say it out loud though...

« Huh... I-... Can you show me the areas...? I’m kinda new here..and this place is way bigger than my old school... » asked Luz with a slight blush on her cheeks and nose.

Amity had to work, she knew that, but, what should she do...? She couldn’t be mean to her Lu- she-she means partner... 

« I was heading to the library to be honest... » Amity was touching her neck, she didn’t know what she should do. Suddenly, She stared at Luz’s eyes, they were slightly dull, like she lost all of her previous excitement. 

« Although... You’re my partner and... I think... It will be better for both of us if you knew where the classes were... so... » She breathed out once more « Alright, I’ll show you the place... » the young Latina eyes went wide.

« Really ??!! Thank you Amity ! » Suddenly, Luz did something unexpected, inexplicable. She jumped on Amity and hugged her tight. « What to do ?? Hug her back ?? » She felt uncomfortable and the strange feeling from last night came back. 

It was true that Amity wasn’t a “touchy” person, she only had hugged- no, correction- she only had been hugged by her siblings and mom..

But unfortunately, not her dad, but it’s okay, she thought he was a terrible person... a terrible husband... a terrible father...

Amity made a sniff noise and that made Luz flinch, was Amity crying ?? She hesitated on which she should release to see or embrace her tighter hoping she wouldn’t be rejected... She chose the first choice, she couldn’t bare being rejected...

The Latina let her go and that made Amity comeback to the present tense. She quickly rushed to wipe her tear and tried to seem impassive. « Please... tell me you didn’t see me » thought Amity hard. She couldn’t expose herself to a total nobody. She couldn’t show weaknesses. Amity turned around and stared at the ground. She was avoiding Luz’s stare. 

« Hey... Are you ready to show me the place ? » Amity eyes opened wide, Luz wasn’t pitying her ? She was acting normally ?

« Y-Yeah... Let’s go » answered Amity. She tried to sound clear.

For the past minutes, Amity showed Luz every classrooms, the nursery, the outer courtyard and the common bathroom. 

« Wait seriously ? How do we shower ? » asked Luz with a hint of awkwardness in her voice.

« Well, you can always shower really soon or really late. For me, it’s always in the morning so I would appreciate it if you could tell me when you’re showering. I don’t want an awkward moment... » confessed Amity with pink cheeks. 

« O-Oh yeah, I’ll inform you... » now, Luz was the one blushing.

« Last but not least, the library. It’s full of interesting books. Of course, you can just play some board games or study » told Amity while lookin around the room « Alright, I’ll get to my work, see you later partner » informed Amity before going to her usual spot. Luz watched her go with a small smile on her face.

« Hey ! » shout out the young tan skin color girl. Amity turned around surprised by the sudden call. 

« Thank you partner » the Latina was smiling with her eyes. Those eyes were remarkably beautiful, she could drown herself into them...

«You’re eyes are really pretty... » OH NO. DID-DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD ??? I’M SO SO SO STUPID !

«I... » OH NO !! I FREAKED OUT MY PARTNER ! NOW I’LL HAVE TO AVOID HER ALL THE YEAR !! Amity was having a mental breakdown. She went straight to her spot and pretended that nothing happened, she pretended to study when she was actually internally yelling at herself. « YOU DUMMY WITCH ! »


	13. Unexpected presence

Amity was trying her best, she wanted to forget this awkward moment and mostly, she wanted to forget this sudden feeling. She bit her pen and started daydreaming. The young witch goal from the start was to be the best, to learn everything she could to get to the top. However, she found herself not thinking about potions or history of magic but thinking about her partner... 

For the moment, Amity didn’t know much about her, she only knew she was new here, probably really shy and considering her being awake so soon, energetic see even hyperactive. Amity took a new page of her notebook and began doodling the young Latina. She was now drawing in her transfiguration notebook and didn’t even noticed. She was doodling her face, making notes about Luz on the side and even got up to try to guess Luz’s height. Amity was so busy sketching that she haven’t even saw that the latter was standing just behind her...

« Wow ! Is that me ?! » Asked a joyful Luz and made Amity jumped.

————————————————

When Amity had left after their little- strange moment- Luz had wandered around the shelves and looked for some interesting books. She was trying to concentrate on a plot but couldn’t stop thinking about what Amity just had let out... « Are my eyes really pretty ?... » she was wondering if Amity was telling the truth. By the sudden thought, her reaction was to look at the latter. She saw that Amity wasn’t studying but scribbling all around her notebook. So Luz got up and got closer.

———————————————— 

« W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ?? » yelled silently Amity, stuttering cutely.

« Oops sorry did I scared you ? » asked a concern Luz, still smiling.

« N-No it’s fine... » suddenly, Amity realized her notebook was open !

« S-S-SO— what do you want ?? » said a panicked Amity while closing her notebook, wishing that Luz haven’t read the notes.

« Nothing in particular, I just wanted to see your drawings which are by the way really nice ! » Luz was beaming and that made Amity less stressed.

« O-Oh... Thanks... » She was now embarrassed and her cheeks slightly pink.

« Can I see more ? » asked Luz still weirdly grinning, you-know when her upper lip Is curled up ? Amity was overthinking now.

« UH— I don’t really feel comfortable... » admitted The green hair girl.

« Aww well it’s okay ! » Luz searched something in her pocket and there was a wrapped thing.

« W-What is this ? » Amity couldn’t stop stuttering ! Everything was so sudden and she wasn’t prepared at all !

« A muffin I took from the kitchen ! Want some ? » Luz was now sitting next the young pale witch, stretching a good-looking muffin, it got a little smashed since it was in her pocket the all time but it was still looking really good. 

« Oh ! Y-You sure I can take some ?? It’s yours after all... » she hated when someone would give her things, she always felt like she had debts to them. 

« Nahh, now that your my partner, what’s mine is yours, friend ! » Amity blushed at the sudden name. She raised her hand to take some but then Luz flinched the muffin back.

« What are you doing ? » asked Luz with a doubtful look.

« Huh- taking some ? » Amity was now scared Luz didn’t want to share after all.

« No, I mean, why are you taking with you hand ? You’re just gonna spread crumbs everywhere ! Just bite it ! » Luz was a little giggling and Amity was surprised by the sudden demand.

« OH- » now she was kinda regretting being so hungry. « I should have taken a breakfast » thought really hard Amity. All she could do now is accept the offering. Amity leaned closer and took a small bite. She wanted more but didn’t want Luz to feel disgusted by her biting in almost the whole muffin. 

Immediately after that, Luz took a bite herself and stretched the muffin again. Amity looked at her for a second, with a confuse look. « Does she want me to eat with her ? » asked the young witch to herself. Luz stared at Amity, smiling like usually and so the green hair girl leaned forward again, taking a small bite.

They kept eating the pastry slowly and soon the library started filling with students. Amity was now aware that her actions and gestures had to be ruminate. At least, now they finished eating but the problem was that Amity still had work to do. What was she suppose to say to Luz ? She couldn’t ditch her after sharing so nicely with her !

Amity was still thinking what to do till, suddenly, Luz stood up.

« I’m gonna go now, my friends must be waiting for me... Well, have a great study session, partner ! » Luz shook goodbye and somehow, instead of being relief, thankful from not having to be mean, Amity was kinda disappointed she had to go...


	14. Horrible encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s go find friends ! Oop, I found an enemy at the end...

Luz was walking back to the Hufflepuff common room direction. The young Latina hoped that her green hair partner wasn’t angry for leaving her, she thought her words kinda sounded mean...

As she went downstairs, she saw a pink hair girl standing in front of her house common room door. She had long eyelashes, a pinkish color skin and her hair were in a bun. On her forehead, there was this strange birthmark who Luz sweared looked like an eye. Also, she wore a green uniform which meant she was in the same house as her partner. She was lying on the door, arms crossed and definitely gave the « Bad girl » vibe. She was playing with her wand with disinterest till she noticed Luz starring. Now was to late to go back, the Latina stepped forward and approached slowly the latter...

« Good morning fellow witch ! Sorry to bother you but is there a small dark skin boy with a glasses girl in the common room ? » Like always, Luz genuinely smile at the stranger.

« Hhh- worst greeting ever, one more thing and I’ll blacklist you. By the way, are you talking about the little Augustus and the late-bloomer Willow ? » the girl gave an annoyed stared.

« Yes ! Well, that’s not really nice to say that but anyway, have you seen them ?? » asked again Luz. The latter was now looking straight into the tan girl’s soul. 

« I don’t know what made you think you could talk to me but you’ll get in trouble like that newbie » the pink hair girl was now frowning and Luz was confuse on her reaction. « Did I say something wrong ?? Was I being impolite ?? Nope, it’s definitely just her being mean » thought Luz, confusion filling her.

« Oh-uh I’m sorry...huh-» she couldn’t make enemies on her first day here, right ? So she just shut her thought and moved on. Surprisingly, she didn’t need to wait long for the latter to give her name.

« -Boscha. Boscha Treeice » proudly affirmed the pink hair mean witch.

« Oh nice last name » smiled Luz but the latter seemed even more angry ??

« What do you sound like you don’t know my family name ? » asked Boscha looking at her nails. Silence filled the corridor.

« Wait... you DO not know ?! We’re one of the richest and greatest wizard family ! Are you that uncultivated or just defective ! » Boscha was half irritated and half grinning. Luz flinched at the sudden yell and wished she haven’t talked to that girl in the first place.

When she was about to say something, fortunately, Gus and Willow came out of the kitchen room. 

« Luz ! We’re making bacon and ome— » joyfully exclaimed the glasses witch before seeing the pink hair girl. Their arms were now glowing bright ! They stared for a second, not long but still long enough to see the unpleasant feeling they both shared « Oh hi Boscha... » her happy tone became neutral, let’s even say: gloomy...

« Hello half-a-witch... You’re friend with the Luz-er here ? » pointed out Boscha, showing Luz with her thumb, proud of her joke.

« Hey ! » Luz took that last part pretty personal. That was dumb to get angry for that but still, this is how people would call her in her old school to make fun of her weirdness or weak nerd arms.

« Ignore her Luz, she doesn’t deserve our attention » at those words, Boscha boiled, she went from pink to red. 

« So, i don’t wanna break this interesting moment but the omelet will get burn— Can we go back now ?! » said a panicked Augustus.

« Yeah ! Oh- sorry Boscha- but I have to go ! It was nice meeting you I guess ? » The young Latina walked off and waved at the grumpy latter « Thanks nonetheless ? », said Luz before running to her two new friends. 

The pink hair girl was pissed and even insulted under her breath. « Ppff— Willow is really the worst partner I could ever had ! What a dork ! Plus, her friend must be a Mudblood, I’m definitely not talking to her again !» for a moment, Boscha went silent, she just realized something « Hold on... Wasn’t she Amity’s partner ???? If so, I blame her ! What a shame to mix a Blight with those kind » thought Boscha before leaving the dungeons...


	15. Stares, not rare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First class ! The best way to to see new faces ! But also the best way to stand out...

It was classes time. Surprisingly, Luz did liked school. She was pretty bad at it but she did liked learning new things and having new experiences. Of course she didn’t know how were witch classes like but hopefully, she would get something.

The trio were now waiting in front of the Charms classroom and there was some students waiting too. The young Latina couldn’t stop staring at her partner. 

The green hair latter was holding books, carrying her bag around her shoulder and lying against the wall. On her left side, was that mean witch, Boscha and on her right side was another girl. So they were friend ? That trail of thought made Luz disappointed. 

« Luz ? Luz ! » Luz flinched, she had been daydreaming for the past minutes without even blinking. Willow’s yell was so sudden that the Latina even noticed the latter she was thinking about looking at them. 

« S-Sorry ! I was in the clouds... » apologized Luz, embarrassed while rubbing her head.

« It’s okay, just, the teacher had arrived » pointed out Willow towards the familiar small Professor.

« Alright student, this year, for the idea of peace, you will be assigned to a seat. I’ll start from left to right » students started growling and cussing. 

Professor Abomination cleared his throat and started reading the long paper full of names. « Mattholomule Payne, Augustus Babee,..., Boscha Treeice, Amity Blight and Willow Toochai » Students we’re going to their assigned seats and Luz was now standing alone.

« Huh- Excuse me sir but you didn’t called me... » Luz was now really REALLY embarrassed. That’s was so awkward !

« Ah yes- The new student- Mmmmmmmh... You might choose your seat, take that as a welcoming to our school ! » M. Abomination was now smiling with is fangs.

Students were now staring at Luz, she could see anger in their eyes. « Oh dear- » whispered Luz, not loud enough to be heard though. 

She started hesitating but for some reason, she was now walking near her roommate, she couldn’t think for to much, people was watching and she was already at her awkwardness pic. 

Luz was now standing next to her friend. « Where should I sit ?!Between Willow and the wall or between Willow and Amity ??!! » Luz stared at Willow and somehow, Her friend understood her dilemma. 

Suddenly, inexplicably, Amity asked Willow to push a little to the other side and patted on the empty spot in-between her and the latter. « Did she- made a spot for me ???!!! Omg- thank you partner ! » Luz genuinely smile widely and sat. 

The class went pretty boring but still, it was interesting to learn how to do magic. While Luz was shewing her feather hard wood, she felt eyes on her... 

By reflex, she looked at her side and was now sharing a long stare with her partner. Amity didn’t look away, she was still staring into the Latina eyes with her lemons ones. Luz smiled and wrote something on her partner’s notebook, just in the corner: « What are you staring at ? ówô »

Amity slightly blushed then wrote : « Nothing. I was just daydreaming. You’re not concerned ! =.= » Amity blushed at her answer and was now carefully searching for Luz reaction. 

The Latina smiled, eyes half closed and then wrote back: « MMh mmh... I see... ;) » Luz was now looking at her partner for her reaction. Amity eyes dilated and she quickly rushed to cross out the little conversation. 

Luz pouted a little but it was okay, she knew her partner was really serious sometimes and mostly for school. I mean, who wakes up 2 hours sooner to study ?? Finally, she realized her partner was really determined to succeed, and that made Luz even more determined ! 

She took her feather and started writing what the Professor was saying. Doing her best to concentrate. She sweared she saw Amity staring again but didn’t looked back this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter cause more is absolutely coming ! ^^  
> Thank you for reading ! uwu


End file.
